Never Knew Until You
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: A stolen book, a ballet recital and Austin Moon is not a good mixture. So why is it when he said he would help he actually meant it? In which a stolen book becomes hidden in the school by Cassidy and Austin helps Ally find it, with his own little catch, but that's not all...there is still your own life and a love that goes in and blossom that spoils it all. :) Rated T just in case.
1. The book she has my book

...

So hey...this is a story I have been working on and I want you guys to read it so...here you go. :)

o0o

"Your going to come home late again Ally?" My dad asks from the kitchen sink.

I sighed and got up grabbing my book and duffel bag. "Yes dad, I need to practice for my big recital in a week." I reply and stick my book in my duffel bag and slip it on my shoulder.

" Alright, but no later than eleven because you still have home work and school-" He starts.

I smirk and kissed his cheek. "I know dad,...alright I have to go if I want to get to school early bye! Love you!" I say and walk out the door. I snapped the door shut and walked off my front porch. Walking on the side walk I think about dance, music and what I am going to wear for the audition...for the recital. Dad doesn't know that I don't take ballet lessons he thinks i'm paying for, heck I'm broke! I kinda do the whole 'Another Cinderella Story'(1) thing where she takes it in the studio and watches them from behind the see through mirror. Besides there is a recital but you have to audition for the parts like a play, and anyone can audition.

Now at a running pace I keep on thinking. You see practice starts at 8 and ends at nine thirty, which is uh...really late to me and dad, I made up a fib that I have extra curricular activities that requires me to stay after school for extra credit...I did that because I want to practice more and it's easier to chance over there. Ballet and music are my life, it takes up a lot other than school.

I stop walking and look up at my huge school, Freedom Day School it has elementary, middle school and High school. The worst thing is that Cassidy Freedom is the daughter of the principal who owns and runs the place! Her daddy is filthy rich do to his family. I sighed and walked into the school head down hoping no one will notice me.

"Why does she always carry a duffel bag? Doesn't it, like, hurt her arm or something?" I hear someone say. So much for being noticed. I just hope I don't bump into Cassidy on my way to my locker. I hear a scream and I look up seeing Cassidy yelling at some poor kid who stepped on her toe. Speak. Of. The. Devil.

I freeze once she growls in frustration and gives up on the kid. She smiles evilly once she spots me and walks over. I'm dead. I look down and see her ruby red heels click as she gets closer. I squint and I see a little black smudge on her left heel. Eh...not much there just the little black smudges that you can easily wipe off with a sock, not really a big deal. I keep on looking down and I see the red heels get closer. Ha-ha red heels...Dorothy...that would work perfectly as a Halloween costume.

I hear a snap and I instantly look up seeing a scowling Cassidy. "Uh..oh...hi?" I reply and mentally slap myself.

She scowls even harder. " I heard there was something secret in the big duffel bag of yours and I thought...humph it wouldn't be so secret if somebody knew about it right?" She says in a sickly sweet tone. I almost choke on my saliva.

"W-what are talking about? There is absolutely n-nothing in here except some supplies for the school I w-wanted to give some teachers..." I say quickly and she gives me a look.

"And that includes?" She asks and I step back trying my hardest to advert my eyes away from her icy stare. The whole hall got quiet and I gulped. Now I'm noticed.

"Um...a...twelve pack of rulers...pencils...a-a uh..." I start and walk back only to trip on my old black sneakers. Whoopee you _totally_ won this battle Ally, just like all the other ones that failed! My duffel bag flys into the air and everything flys out of my bag and everything is slow motion, I see my book, leotard, tutu, shoes, everything fly in the air but eventually time stops and it all falls onto the floor. My book falls right before Cassidy and she smirks and picks it up. My face shows pure horror and I desperately wan to get up and grab everything off of the floor but I don't budge.

Cassidy's hand delicately gazes the cover, inspecting it and feeling the felt and leather that acts as a design on the book."Humph...now heres a thought, a little brown book flying in the air that lands delicately into my my little fingers...I wonder who this book could possibly belong to...possibly a hopeless wannabe." She smiles and slips the book into her purse and clickty-clacks away. I get up and silently pick up everything on the floor, and stick it in my gray duffel bag. Some people are still watching in disgust and others lose interest. I zip up my duffel bag and I get up and walk away feeling my throat tighten.

She has my book, the same book that has all of my upmost embarrassing and secret...well...SECRETS!

* * *

How do I get my book back? I am currently at math class freaking out about my book. I sat there for the next to minutes biting my lip and staring at the clock.

9:45...still 9:45...wait! Now it's 9:46! Yeah...that pretty much explains it.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around completely forgetting about who sits behind me every day in the morning for math class...I mean how do you forget that? The one and only Austin, Austin Moon. He is Cassidy's current boyfriend. He is The King of The School and Cassidy is Naturally the queen. Austin can easily get other people's love and affection, he he a song from Neon Trees (3), and can attract so many people in the morning when he comes to school. He is my complete opposite, he is never alone even if it's some random girl he meets at the beach, and I am always alone but only because I prefer to.

He flicks a crumpled note onto my desk and points at it. I give him an uneasy look, and turn around to open it. I open it carefully, not wanting to make any noise.

' I heard what happened this morning.' It says. I roll my eyes and grab my pencil jolting down a response.

' Of course you did...you know everybody. And what's the reminder for? You here to laugh about it?' I write and crumple it up again and toss it back on his desk with a tap.

Before I know it the note flys back and I open it again.

' Not nesscisarly...I don't know you...anyways I know where your book is and I can help you find it.' It says and I squeal in delight. I cover my mouth as everyone's eyes are on me.

"Math must be fun for you Miss Dawson, nice to see you excited but for disrupting my class you can do extra homework, do questions 1-30 instead of 1-20." says and goes back to writing on the board. I silently groan...I already did my homework for the week and my schedule was empty! Now I have to do ten extra questions!

I quickly write down my reply and throw it back. 'Thanks a lot hot shot but I had already finished my homework and now I have to do extra but, you know where my book is? That's amazing! Can you get it for me because, that's pretty self explanatory'

He passes it back again and I read it. 'Maybe, I'll talk to you at lunch because that's our next period and Math ends in about three seconds'

I look up and the bell rings catching me off guard.

"Alright you are free to go now!" says and I rapidly get out of my seat grabbing my book bag that has my things for school and the note. I run out of the room hoping to get to lunch because...that book is really important.


	2. The deal

I quickly walk into the cafeteria, walking around the center of the cafeteria...past experiences. I walk into the line and quickly grab a purple polkadot tray. I laugh at all the customized trays remembering that just last year Cassidy complained about how boring the school looked, especially the cafeteria and asked her daddy to step up his game.

I noticed that after a while of thinking today...I use because a lot.

Just a random thought...ignore it if you please. I walk up the line and pick up the plate of lasagna, a cup of green beans and ever so gently place them on my plate. I give a little hello and pick up a water bottle. Then go to the cashier and lend them my card. The lady swipes the card and I enter my pin, 67850. I smile and get my card back and speed walk away with my tray. I catch sight of a wall blocked corner that was supposed to be for the Lunch ladies but has been abandoned for a year and half. I have been sitting there for the past year and now it's claimed as mine. It could be taken over but I'm not even worthy for that in the popular's perspective. I step in and sit down at a hidden table behind the wall.

I place the tray down and sit, I take the note out and reread it.

'Maybe, I'll talk to you at lunch because that's our next period and Math ends in about three seconds'

"Sup, loser." I jump and turn around to see Austin leaning agaist the wall that hides me and the table.

Great, now I'm being called a loser.

I glare, feeling all the delight about him knowing where my book is being sucked into a black hole somewhere around my heart. I pick up the note, holding it in the air with my pointer and middle finger. "This is what's up." I reply still glaring.

"Ah huh." He says and clicks his tongue. "In oder to get the book Ally, let's make a deal." He strolls over to the opposite side of my seat and leans over. I lean back a little not liking his idea nor closeness.

"And what's the deal? I hope it's one that I can actually do." I say and cross my arms. My hair swooshes to my back making me look professional and feel professional.

"Your the daughter of the owner of Sonic Boom right?" He asks. I give him a look of pure annoyance. He knows well enough that I am the daughter because he comes by with Cassidy and Co. and makes fun of my relationship with my dad. Of course he knows that I am the daughter.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" He asks and I stare him down harder. I hear his voice squeak at my intense stare."Anyways, I want that new base guitar you just put up a week ago. I have been eyeing it but decided to not buy it just in case a better offer presents itself." I roll my eyes and start to get up.

"If you want that base so badly then you could by it yourself-So in the end I decline your ever so lovely de-"I say and he grabs my wrist making me pause in the middle of my sentence. His hand...why does his hand send sparks down my arm?

"Wait, look if I don't find the book..." He pauses and starts to think of something that could improve his offer.

I jerk my wrist out of his grasp." If you don't find the book?"

"I'll...I'll give up the base and buy you a scholarship in the best performing arts school in the country!" He decides and I freeze.

"I'm not so sure, Austin" I say and start to bite my lip.

If Austin doesn't find my book I'll just die but, then again I can claim Cassidy of stealing to the principal because I am one of his favorite students. It might backfire but I just hope it goes well...I think this could work. I smirk.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal but let me warn you, I am trusting you to help me find my book and that's it. If I find my book before you can actually spot it then the deal is off." I say and hold out my hand. Austin shakes my hand, sealing the deal.

"Deal! How about we meet up after school and-" He starts, clearly excited.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." My mind adverts to the practice for the audition tonight. I need that practice.

His smile turns into a frown."Well, why not? We can get done faster if we have a plan and figure out more about where the book is."

I am taken by surprise."I thought you knew where the book is?" I say and he freezes. I roll my eyes again at his hopelessness. And he has the right to call me a loser."Fine if you wan't to meet me then meet me at 8:30 Macy's Gym."

He gives me a look of confusion but nods."Sure, whatever works for you." He replies and I pick up my tray with a delightful smile.

"Lovely." I turn around with my tray and walk out of the cafeteria. I don't even know if I'm hungry anymore. I look down at my tray once I'm out of the cafeteria and that's when I notice that the lasagna has pepper, as well as the green beans.

I'm allergic to pepper.

I turn around with a sigh, there goes my appetite. I walk in not noticing that I was going to walk straight into Cassidy.

Of course I did walk into her.

I'm such a klutz.

Why?


	3. Yay I'm saved?

I look up seeing Cassidy and lasagna.

Oopsie?

She gets up, struggling in her red heels. I sit silently hoping she doesn't notice me. This isn't good. I just tripped on Cassidy spilling my lunch all over her outfit and hair. I am apparently a victim in a horror film.

yup, that's right. A victim in a horror film. I think I'll call it, 'The Trip Of Doom!' Dun dun dun. I chuckle quietly then bite my tounge. Now isn't the time to be joking around, I scold myself, so shhh! I look down at my own clothes. Great, I think me and Cassidy would be twins if I just dye my hair and wear different colored contacts. You know, because we have totally ruined outfits? Ugh, yeah boo all you want I know my jokes are bad.

"You little FREAK!" Cassidy exclaims. She bends down to me and pulls me from the collar of my shirt. I feel the fabric brush roughly against my skin and a piece of lasagna slid down under my shirt. I feel a chill run down my spine from the lasagna and the evil witch in front of me. "You did this!" She continues.

I wince. I have never heard a scream like that before.

I feel dozens of eyes glued on us, great. Just...great. This is going to be all of the school tomorrow. I so wish I could stop time and sneak away. Far away. I turn my head catching Austin's eyes through the undieing crowd.

That's right...Austin is Cassidy's boyfriend maybe he could help me.

"Are you even listening to me!" Cassidy screams. I jerk my head back to Cassidy.

This is just getting better and better.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I grasp my throat. I can't say anything I-I can't speak! I lay there sprawled on the dirty cafeteria floor, speechless...literally.

Before I know it Cassidy let's go of her grasp on my shirt and slaps me. Her perfect manicured nails piercing into my cheek. Tears arouse at the pain, threating to fall. I graze my burning cheek feeling the pain blinding my eyes.

"What's going on Cassidy?" I hear someone say. I look up seeing a blur. The blur comes towards me and grabs my hands, lifting me up from the floor. I hear whispers all around me floating in the air.

"Oh my gosh..."

"When does he ever stand up for a freak like her?"

"Cassidy is going to freak right now just watch."

"She doesn't deserve him to be helping her, she just dumped her lunch on Cassidy on purpose! I say slap her again!"

"Poor Ally..."

"I can't watch anymore I'm telling ..."

"No, don't! We'll all be in detention if you will."

I can't take it anymore...all the critizm and lies that had been fed to me... I can't take it. I feel my body go limp and fall into the blur's chest.

"What are you doing helping Miss Dorkson Austin?" I hear Cassidy say.

Say that again?

I let the tears flow slightly cooling my burning cheek, letting myself, allowing myself to lay into this strangers arms. The stranger's arm wraps around my shoulder, holding me close to his chest.

"Cassidy...just wait till your father hears about this." The blur warns.

"What does he care? He only does what I want him to Austin, plus your my boyfriend I don't want to hanging around a freak show who can't even stand up for herself." She spits out, words like venom, poisoning me...sending horrible, disgusting thoughts run through my mind.

"She's not very different from you isn't she Cassidy..."The blur corners. My eyes go wide as the blur starts clear, my eyes start to regain sight.

I hear gasps, and many other sayings of surprise.

That's when my vision is crystal clear. Here I am standing in Austin Moon's arms, my face heats up and I feel a tingling sensation in my stomach. He doesn't look at my though...just staring at Cassidy so intense that you wouldn't believe it was even Austin Moon anymore. "Am I right Cassandra?" He asks using her full name.

"It's Cassidy, Austin!" She seethes, her face heating up with anger.

"You didn't answer my question!" He replies back not showing an expression on his face at all. "You can't stand up for yourself either, so instead you make every one feel inferior and sad about themselves so you won't have to deal with such a thing. They say they love you but they are lunatics because they don't! The truth is that their scared of you Cassandra and that's how you want it to be."

"No. I. Don't." She spits out. "I don't even care anymore, Austin we are through! Go run off with your freak show of a girlfriend Austin, and don't come crying back to me!" She yells and sashays off the best she can without slipping on the fallen food.

"Gladly." I hear Austin mumble under his breath.

I look at him feeling sorry. "I'm so sorry Austin! I didn't mean to split you two up! It was an accident, I swear! Hate me all you want! I would never split a relationship on purpose! Trust m-" I ramble on, only to be interrupted by a finger on my lips telling me to hush.

"Your cute Ally, I trust you, I didn't even like Cassandra anyways. Too...I don't know...drama queen?" He asks me smirking.

I look to the floor blushing like mad while nodding yes.

"Hey, look up." He asks.

I do so without thinking and he touches my slapped cheek. "Wow, that must've hurt like hell. Let's go to the nurse's office. We only have about 15 minutes left of lunch."

"Okay...but it doesn't hurt anymore. We will go there only for an ice pack, but that's it." I claim and he lightly hits my cheek causing me to wince and say a quiet ow.

He flips me around, putting a hand over my shoulder. "Yup, were going to the nurse."

* * *

**OMG! I am so happy with your reviews guys! Like seriously! I love it!**

**Sorry It took soooooo long for me to upload chapter 3. I had A LOT of problems and I needed to come back to myself again. But...YAY! Chapter 4 here I come!**

**READ ON FRIENDS! AUSLLY FOREVAH RULES!**

**P.S While I needed to get back to myself I watched the whole three season of The Walking Dead (addicting) and fell in love with Fionna and Marshall lee. Plus...I am happy to announce. I'M A WHOVIEAN! I AM THE DOCTOR! 3 3 (TARDIS!)**


End file.
